


Stargate Atlantis Drabbles

by mandykaysfic



Series: Stargate Atlantis drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A whole bunch of mixed SGA drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargate Atlantis Drabbles

**Trade Performance**  
Characters: Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, Ronon  
Rating: G

 

Ronon juggled knives; three, four, five. The crowd went wild. Fruit and vegetables landed on the stage. Being fresh, they stung.

Teyla sang. Bread pelted them this time. Fortunately mostly small loaves.

“It is your turn now. We must all perform. This trade depends upon the audience's responses,” explained Teyla.

John and Rodney exchanged worried glances.

Sadly, John's Marcel Marceau impression scored only a small amount of medicinal herbs.

When he stopped panicking, Rodney took the prize. He dashed into a shop, emerging with lamp oil. Daylight didn't dim his firebreathing display. He totally caught his accolade: a half-charged ZPM.

END

 

**The Perils of Light Switch Duty**  
Characters: Sheppard, McKay  
Rating: PG-13

 

“Music box. Sculpture, possibly. Or broken.” John was playing light switch. 

“Can't you find me something useful?” groused Rodney.

John picked up another one. It glowed. 

“Stop! Not that one!”

John hastily thought off and dropped it on the bench. His insides felt like they'd taken a roller coaster ride. “Too late, McKay. What does it do? Something medical?” He felt queasy and his pants were too tight.

“Radek's translation is incomplete; something about two heads being better? Maybe a regenerator?” 

“Back in a minute.” John fled to the bathroom. He blanched when he found he indeed had two heads.

END

 

**Painted Secrets**  
Characters: Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, Ronon (McShep pining)  
Rating: G

 

John surveyed Rodney's face. He wasn't doing a very good job. 

Teyla was naturally artistic and Ronon's markings were graceful. The lines Ronon had painted on her face were equally elegant. Rodney's steady hand and eye for detail meant John's face most closely resembled the pattern the religious leader insisted they follow.

His sun on Rodney's left cheek was a yellow splodge rather than circular. The crescent moon on the right may as well been drawn by a toddler.

John kept his face expressionless. He hoped his trembling hands had not given away his feelings to Rodney or the others.

END

 

**Watching Means Pleasure**   
Characters: Radek, McKay/Sheppard  
Rating: Mature

 

Watching means pleasure: giving pleasure, receiving pleasure. It's all good. 

Radek likes watching. He's lucky that Rodney likes being watched, is willing to accommodate him. He's not so sure Colonel Sheppard likes it. He's also not sure the colonel knows he and Rodney are being watched, because Radek is almost positive the colonel wouldn't let himself go in that manner. 

The walls of the isolated room appear solid from the inside. There's no indication they proffer an observer in the adjacent room a view of whatever happens inside.

Sheppard winks in Radek's direction. Radek flushes; he's forgotten Sheppard's Ancient gene.

END

 

**Ceremony**  
Characters: McKay/Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, Woolsey (mention of Lorne/Parrish)  
Rating: G

 

The ceremony itself was small and private. 

Teyla spoke of how honored she was to have been part of their journey from teammates... to lifemates. She looked in their direction and smiled.

Ronon's words were equally heartfelt. 

Woolsey cleared his throat and performed the legal part of the proceedings. He'd figured he might need to officiate for some people who couldn't get back home, so he'd taken it upon himself qualify. He just never thought the first wedding he'd conducted would be Colonel Sheppard and Dr McKay's.

Neither did he expect the second would be Major Lorne and Dr Parrish's.

END


End file.
